I don't need you!
by Dark angel2155
Summary: After kicking Lucy out of the guild Lucy leaves and helps create a new guild to show Fairy Tail that she does not and never will need them. What happens when Fairy Tail find out about Lucy and her friends back at Fallen Angels. But when things turn for the worse will Lucy stay strong or will she be forever alone? No obvious pairings


Angel: **Peeking out from behind a wall** So umm just put those pointy objects away and we can talk this out like reasonable people.

Kina: **Pushes me into the crowd**

Angel: NOOOOOOO IF YOU KILL ME I WILL NEVA CONTINUE THE STORY!

So I know like a month a go I said I would re write it but I kept making new stories and honestly I didn't think anybody would read my stories, I just write them cuz I can. Then my lil brother ( we have a Love/Hate relationship, Actually the hate is more from my side) encouraged me to check my reviews and I saw that I now have twenty one reviews! 0O0 Where did all this come from. I think pretty much all of them are positive comments so as you can see I decided to continue on the story!

Anyway check out my other stories if you love one piece as much as I do. I was thinking about writing another Fairy Tail story or somethin but...

Disclaimer!

Happy: Angel-nee does not own Fairy Tail! And I like fish nom nom nom

Angel: sorry for the long intro just thought I'd explain.!

"Why? Why do I go through this every single day even though it hurts . Maybe I should just leave the guild. NO! Lucy pull your self together." I say to myself as I shuffle through the crowded streets of Magnolia gaining some sympathetic glances from a few strangers. This is getting old. I sigh and slowly unlock the door to my apartment on the door is a piece of paper and some letters which look like they've been quickly scribbled in big black marker " RENTS DUE NEXT WEEK!" Just great its from the landlady just what I need right now . Its been bad enough at the guild and now rents due just lovely that is. I take another long sigh and drag myself up to my bedroom. As I open my bedroom door I shut my eyes tight, we have so many memories in here and now just looking around pains me.

As I open my eyes I'm greeted with emptiness. What else did I expect though, flying streamers and a bunch of people screaming "SURPRISE!" that wont happen now that Lisanna's here. It turns out Lisanna was never dead but somehow she was transported to Edolas and well, since then the guild have been ignoring me . At first it was just little things like when I asked Mira for a milkshake I had to say it 5 times. Then it got worse, because Lisanna's always the centre of attention. I am not asking much just a hello every now and then. I'm sorry I'm probably sounding spiteful which is not like me but 4 months of the cold shoulder can change a person.

Personally I don't blame Lisanna for any of this its not her fault I was her replacement so I am not going to blame her I know she tried to talk me but every time she's dregged away by a guild member. Now my only friends are Wendy, the exceeds and Master every one else who knew Lisanna don't even know I exist. Gajeel doesn't really care about Lisanna because he's always doing missions Juvia spends all her time swooning over Gray so she doesn't count either. But even then Master is not really a person I can talk to or express my feelings.

I frown and sit on the edge of my bed after a few minutes of contemplating what I should do now I decided I wanted an early night so I got up and went to the bath running the hot water I dipped my big toe in and smile just how I like it. At least one thing went well today. I sink into the water letting it wash away all my worries then I closed my eyes enjoying my wonderful bath . I don't know how long I lay there but when I reluctantly opened one eye I looked down at my hand and quickly opened my eyes and jolted in surprise I stared at my toes sticking out of the bath in horror then grimaced ew I look like a prune . I got up and wrapped a towel around my shivering body then drained all the water away and dragged myself out of the bathroom.

I pulled on my night shirt and a pair of shorts I took a glance at my clock 8:45 I've been in the bath for 2 hours ! I silently shook my head and slipped into bed.

The next morning came and I got up and brushed my teeth and hair , took a quick shower, got dressed and looped a bright red ribbon through my hair to make a small side pony tail with the rest of my hair down . I looked into the mirror and tried my brightest smile not possible . I sigh and leave the building . Okay, Lucy today's the day lets see if he remembers I try and play through the conversation through my head remember Lucy this is Natsu we're talking about don't expect anything to grand I mean he wouldn't forget would he? This is special for both of us so just because he's been ignoring you for the past 4 months it doesn't mean

anything but before I know it I'm in front of the Fairy Tail building the rowdiest guild in the whole of Fiore . I take a deep breath and push open the door. I smile and causally walk in and sit at a table with Wendy and the other exceeds while dodging the occasional chair or table thrown my way. " Hi Lucy - Chan " Wendy squeaks " I got you something now I know I wasn't here when it happened but I found out so ... here!" She hands me a small cloth tied up in string than seems to be painted purple that goes with the painted on purple spots dotted around the cloth it seemed she noticed I was staring at it so she quickly said " Gomen about the purple I didn't know if you liked it or not so I kinda painted it on ." while bowing. I just smiled and patted her head. Slowly I opened the cloth to see a celestial key : Aquila the eagle I gasped and hugged her " Arigato ( A/N Arigato = thank you ) Wendy where did you get this? How did you find this? When did you get this ? itsnotlikeimnotgratefuliambutyoudidn'tneedtothisisthebestpreasenteverthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouyouyourthebestlittlesisteranyonevcouldhave!" I said bombarding her with questions and talking all at once.

(A/N basically she said : its not like I'm not grateful I am but you didn't need to this is the best present ever thank you thank you thank you thank you your the best little sister anyone could have!)

She just giggled and hugged me back thats when Natsu came over with Gray and Erza behind him " Oi Luigi !" I turned to face him that's odd he forgot my name "Yes Natsu? Is anything wrong?" I say tying to hide the excitement in my voice .

" Yeah, we need you to leave the team we're only allowed a certain amount and we always need to protect you so... ." each word he said felt like he was burning my heart I looked at Erza and Gray desperately Gray just nodded "We're helping you Lucy you should be happy, with all these solo missions you will become a lot stronger and maybe Levy's team will accept you maybe, if they want you."

I stared nothing, no words could describe how I was feeling right now betrayed tossed aside like rubbish ? Not good enough to have even been born ? That might come close. I bit my lip hard, I was to proud to cry in front of them . Wendy was just staring at them like they were a huge , terrifying monsters ready to gobble her up . To summarise we were both shell shocked . Then they walked away when they were out of sight Lisanna herself ran up to me and hugged me tight tears brimming her eyes . " I'm so sorry Lu - Chan its all my fault I told them no but they wouldn't listen ! " I just smiled at her "Don't worry about it its nothing ."

Then I slipped up to the second floor where Laxus and his team are chatting taking a couple glances at me . I just give a half smile and knock on masters door . I wait for about 30 seconds before sliding through the door "Hello my child what can I do for you ?" comes a muffled voice from behind 6 stacks of complaints master grumbles to him self for a few moments before jumping down onto the floor and looking at me " I want to leave fairy tail " I say bravely sticking out my left hand he nods calmly placing his hand on top of mine and chanting a spell " ouno altar Meta coolvada incaleje pikovmayla " my hand goes numb for a second then I peer at it , it feels strange looking at my bare hand I hug the crying master silently leaving the room I go hug Wendy and dart out of the guild.

I lean on my door panting I'm glad master understood the situation I don't think i could of managed to tell him . I smirked I will become stronger and show them! show them all I am Not weak it serves Natsu right forgetting the anniversary of when I joined because now I'm leaving so Natsu what's the point of bringing me here ? What's the point of ignoring me for so long then making me leave?

Angel: yeah so here it is...

Lucy: Wow so much enthusiasm.

Kina: Tell me about it she hasn't moved from her chair all summer and when she goes out she's miserable?

Angel: I just saw an old friend Adele and we were chatting n' stuff. then I went to town and I went swimming then I started another story and now I'm exhausted. Soo

R&R and Goodnight. For me not for you.


End file.
